User talk:Kodia
Origin of your name I'm sure this will come off quite shrewd and arrogant when I ask this. But what is the origin of your character/persona name, Kodia? And did you play EverQuest 1, if so, what server? I only ask as I also used the name back when EverQuest first released, and as I always thought it was a unique name, I'm curious how someone else could come up with it as well. :My compatriot, I wish I could come up with something exciting and thought provoking to tell you regarding the origins of this name, something littered with majestic stories and vague references to obscure texts of Shakespeare and his contemporaries, but to be frank...the damn game gave it to me. I snatched it simply because it wasn't something completely composed of the least commonly used letters of the alphabet all in succession. In point of fact, I was so utterly stunned that the game had generated automatically a name so pronounceable and utterly normal that I could do nothing but accept it. In EQ1 my character's name was Jaddari, a shaman on the Stromm server, and indeed I have a character in EQ2 by that name and of the same general class. But Kodia is my first love, my main, and I am shocked she remains so to this day. I never set out to play a tank. But somehow, it suits me, despite my healer origins in gaming. I apologize if the form of this wiki post is not up to standards I do not have previous experience in wiki editing but I plan to contribute much to this site when I learn how to do so correctly. I tried adding things to EQ2i.com before the switch, I usually failed miserably. :You have precious little to worry about in this regard. The nature of wikis is to have many edit. Gradually, people refine. If you have something to contribute, please do so and often and encourage your friends to do so too. And if you find that you have a page, some edits, a question, don't hesitate to ask one of the Admins for help. You can leave a note on their talk page or you can place the following text on the edited page you need help with . I hope this helps. --Kodia 01:52, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Help Page wish list I promised not to ask for a Search engine, and I'm not. I'd like a Help:Help Index, though. My most wished for section would look something like this Templates What is a template? - link this to a definition page (I saw that page, where in heck was it...?), and have ALL "What is..." terms/words described briefly on that page Why use a template? - an additional section of the definition, or its own article, as needed How to write a template - in-depth description of template parts and a how-to *When Templates Go Bad - sample title of an article about some of the pitfalls of template formatting ("This is what happens when you forget a pipe...!") *Op-Ed: Good vs Bad Templates by Janze-Nek - sample title for an opinion piece on what makes a template good or bad (btw, I will never write that article. :-) Templates in use - (Where is this page again...?) a complete list of templates currently in use (and every page listed in that article should link to an article like Template:QuestInformation!) *Category:Florence's Templates - if someone makes a lot of templates and wants to brag... *Janze's Templates - a quieter way to brag (No Category all its own) Templates no longer in use - I keep running into templates that I can't find to use, such as Armor. An article of defunct templates (or a subsection of the previous article), and what (if anything) should be done about them (if I find an Armor template in use, should I implant the Equipment one and transfer the information?). One other major section of the Help:Help Index would be... How To Contact Other Editors *Help NOW! - well, maybe...: The IRC - Internet Relay Chat for live chatting - no download required *Forum:Index - for problems that others might have and that you can't find an answer for (and questions that get asked in it should be looked at to see if an article should be written about it) *Flagging Articles For Admins To Look At - (I know I saw this...) the whys and hows of tagging problem articles *Article Talk Pages - the whats and whys of using them *Using User Talk Pages - (That's in here somewhere, too...) an article on why to use user talk pages, how to get there and what you do once you do (use the '+' for example, I missed that forever...). *Emailing Other Editors Through EQ2i - Oh, hey, cool, neat feature... where is it? When should I use it? If we start with the Index and list what we WANT to see, we can then search through what is already here and link it. Then write the articles that need to be written. I say 'we' as in 'I'll help make my wish list come true but both my technical and writing skills Hoover.' =) Hoover, as in vacuum, as in suck Anyway, that's my wish list for this year - an Index for the Help articles. =) Janze-Nek 07:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :oh, this is gonna be fun --Uberfuzzy 12:35, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::These are all good and excellent suggestions, Janze. Thankyou for putting this well-thought-out list together. I'm going to review it a few times and also think through some things with other users, but my initial impression is that you're asking for much the same things that all the other editing folks have been asking for (give or take a little). I'll get to work on this right quick!--Kodia 21:18, 15 October 2007 (UTC) funky quest timelines for the quests that are have the OR box overlaping the quest box... add displaytl=y| to the quest call, and remove the call from the top of the page. we used to have to manually insert those sidebar timeline template calls but not anymore. one of the neat things that OR box majigy does is display the timeline sidebar AND the OR box and make them both on the right (and not overlapping) --Uberfuzzy 17:33, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Why, thank you, uber! I thought you hated my OR "majigy". :) --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 13:18, 18 November 2007 (UTC) new rok stats and equipinformation ok, it looks like soe is going all out on the new format of flowingthought type effects. now that its probly just a digit in a spreadsheet and can be thrown on any random item without writing a spell effect block, they are. about 75% (probably really 90%) of the items i'm seeing linked have some form of "+# blahblah damage" or "+# (in/out) combat something per tick" blue effect. we should probly just go ahead and add some new fields to t:equipinformation (yeah, just what it needs, more fields) so that linking, cat'ing and displays are consistant here are some ones i've noticed in common *hregen - +# In-Combat Health Regeneration Per Tick (aka Regeneration) *pregen - +# In-Combat Power Regeneration Per Tick (aka Flowing Thought) *sdamage - +# spell damage (aka Bolt of Energy) *cdamage - +# combat art damage *dscrit - +# Damage Spell Crit Chance *ccrit - +# Melee Crit Chance *symmetry - +# spell and heal amount (got a better field name?) *heal - +# heal amount (got a better field name?) (aka Healing Pulse) *hcrit - +# Healing Crit Chance uncommon ones (not sure if needed as fields, can keep using "hack" method" for now) *+# Attack Speed (+1 ~= 1% haste, but they tell me this is NOT the same as haste, as haste doesnt stack, but this does?) *+# Double Attack Chance (currently only seen on the SoD kama weapons) *+# Ranged Crit Chance (this probly should be a field, rcrit, but i dont see that many things with it, yet) --Uberfuzzy 12:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Just a note... Alla uses 2 fields for blue effects. We have to type out the effect text, such as "+2 In-Combat Power Regeneration Per Tick" every time, but I have yet to see anything with more than 2 effects. Would I like to see a drop-down for the common ones with a number? sure, but it is working. --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 13:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :i personally dont mind typing the effect in, but people (and me alot) forget to put the category field in, then theres the issue of knowing what the category is, and how to spell and cap it correctly, which is the big reason for fielding them. --Uberfuzzy 13:21, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Could we do individual templates for each one? (eg. , , etc) Each one will type the required info for the information box (+8 In-Combat Health Regeneration Per Tick) and link to the proper category. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 14:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::funny you mention that. thats where this whole thing started. was going to originally going to make a helper template that we could subst into the addlstatboost kinda like , that would standardize the text and cats, but in doing the prepwork in getting the "new" texts, i saw some that are in great enough use (mostly hregen/pregen) might be enough of them worth of adding as fields. --Uberfuzzy 15:03, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess that makes sense, really. I mean, with every thing else that's already int he EquipInfo template, it doesn't really make sense for these new-ish things to be any different --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 19:25, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::well, now that many of the old effects are these new blue stats, they are nothing more then just another field in a database, so soe is gonna keep throwing it on stuff. --Uberfuzzy 04:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::I like this idea too. Anyway, any word on these changes? As has already been stated, there is a ton of items with these stats that are not getting properly categorized. Oh, and if you go the subcategories path, instead of the new fields, please add a dropdown at the bottom of the page for these news cats. Thanks -- Ahrien 15:23, 05 December 2007 (UTC) almost done. today/tomorrow'ish, RL keeps taunting me. --Uberfuzzy 15:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Haoaerans... do we need a new Birdman category, Spiroc? Hi Kodia, I'm a simple lizard; crunchybugs and the sound of things falling off horses are mostly what I care about. So when I heard the "Wow-erans" refer to themselves as 'Spirocs', I figured I'd better ask for help. All the bird men are "Birdmen". Below that, we have... hm, not sure, but I think it's Aviak (eagles), Hooluk (owls), and Vultak (vultures). Now we have these cute little parakeets - do they need their own race designation, "Spiroc"? Last time I checked, there wasn't one... Thanks for your help or feedback! Whyff 00:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. My gut says yes. What do other people think?--Kodia 03:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think it is a lot easier to start with a separate race and decide we don't need it later than the other way around. I would go for it. And Spiroc sounds right (Haoaerians seems more of a tribal name and is impossible to spell). --SwordMage 04:33, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::And oh, by the way, their TYPE is Sentient (given the list in the page defining TYPE). --SwordMage 04:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Spiroc is now a valid race. the TYPE will get overrode and filled as "Birdmen", like the other kos bird people. birdmen are under sentient, so it all works out. Monster Type I took another look at the type field for MonsterInformation and it has been extensively "misused" or its definition was never changed to match current usage. I noticed about 30 entries for Reptile (the are by the definition all "Natural" and indeed Reptile is a sub-category of natural). It may well be that the same is true of Birdmen. At this stage I hesitate to make more of a mess by "correcting" any more of the "misuse" until I know if the wind has changed and the type page just needs massive update. --SwordMage 04:51, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Tome/Book Quests I'm sorry! If ye'd like, I can go through and correct all of it! :NO NO NO! You did great! You just happened to fall face first into a long neglected area that's been in desperate need of not only attention but consistency. This section got started a while back and went through several iterations and when we finally got to the way we thought we wanted it, the person working on it was really burned out. YOU DID GREAT. I was telling the complete truth when I said that we didn't have this info before. We didn't and that's what wikis are all about! I think we have just about everything straight now! THANKYOU!--Kodia 03:52, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Okey-dokey! I'll just be sure to follow the format that's in place now (especially that ye've spent so much time correcting it!)--Melf 03:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Here's a link to my file (Excel spreadsheet) ye can download and see if you can use it: LINK! death of the apostrophe ok, the examine window show'r thingy no longer chokes on names with 's in the names. the change actually might fix some other things too. it was using PAGENAMEE which is the urlencoded version, but apprently, you dont have to do that for images, go figure. the only thing the image system chokes on is pagenames wiht :'s, it automaticly forces the image file names to change : into -, but the code to deal with that was working fine. anywho, all those things ' will automaticly detect the uploaded file and use it. --Uberfuzzy 10:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=380603#4309288 it IS the name of that zone, and it IS the name of the neriak TS faction Rewards for the 3 more than important artifacts I am not sure where to put that reward comment that spans 3 separate quests (was in Timorous Deep Timeline). --SwordMage 18:14, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :hmm. Good question. Let me think on it for a minute or so.--Kodia 21:37, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Should have said that I was hoping to not have to put it in all three quest pages. Of course plan B is just to ignore it and leave it as a pleasant surprise, but that just means someone else will face the problem later. :: Hmm, ... maybe: ::* reward for completing < links for all three quests > ::--SwordMage 22:33, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think right now my inclination is to make an exception in the Rewards section and say that the reward(s) for the quest are X,Y,and Z item, BUT not until you complete all three. There are no other quests before or after these three, correct? And you have to do those three in order and you don't receive the reward until after the third one, right? I want to make sure I'm understanding how those three work (because I've not completed them personally on main game toon yet).--Kodia 00:09, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::These 3 quests are unlocked by another (the quest giver suggests looking for other interesting artifacts); however, yes, they can be done in any order and there is no suggestion that there are 3 to be done and yes, there is not quest following them. And we won't mention the bug that unlocks them too early. Quote from timeline: :: ::# (17) ::# (18) ::# (18) ::# (18) ::# (18) ::--SwordMage 02:50, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::These 3 quests are unlocked by another (the quest giver suggests looking for other interesting artifacts) :::I think you just confused me then. The above quests are unlocked by which quest? Is there one single quest that comes first before any of the ones you've listed above?--Kodia 03:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::It isn't obvious, however, the way it should work is that unlocks the last 3 (actually unlocks them, but that is a bug that causes "Important" to fail). Basically finishing that quest makes the artifacts clickable and clicking on each of them starts one of the last 3 quests. The only clue you get from the quest giver is a dialog request that you show him anything else you find. :: Clear as mud, right? --SwordMage 08:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ! Reverted edits by Locano?!? That's harsh! :P --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 12:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) : I think it is an automatic note when an admin uses the revert button. --SwordMage 17:39, 10 December 2007 (UTC)